Враги и союзники
by Irisse-Irisse
Summary: Гости с неизвестной планеты пытаются предупредить землян о новой опасности, и пока командование ЗВ решает, стоит ли им верить, разрабатывает долгосрочный план защиты, приходят новые известия. ВВС США и Наблюдательный Совет должы быстро решить,на чьей они стороне,как будут действовать и чем жертвовать, иначе может оказатся слишком поздно. Но планы имеют свойство меняться...


**Фанфик:** Враги и союзники

**Жанр:** продолжение/приключения/ местами AU

**Рэйтинг:** PG-13

**Тип:** джен

**Персонажи:** Команда ЗВ-1 на момент окончания сериала, генералы О'Нилл и Лэндри, Кэролайн Лэм, персонал и команды Атлантиды, которая пришла домой, и куча новых персонажей, как в любой новой серии Звездных Врат.

**Размер (планируемый):** миди

**Отказ от прав:** персонажи и мир ЗВ принадлежат тем, кому принадлежат, сюжет – мой.

**Аднотация:** Действие начинается сразу после после последней реплики 24-ой серии 10-го сезона. Полнометражные фильмы и «ЗВ: Атлантида» учитываются, но некоторые события могут упоминатся в измененном виде. «Звездные врата:Вселенная» автор не осилил.

**Саммари:** Гости с неизвестной планеты пытаются предупредить землян о новой опасности, и пока командование Звездных Врат решает, стоит ли им верить, разрабатывает долгосрочный план защиты, приходят новые известия. ВВС США и Наблюдательный Совет должы быстро решить, на чьей они стороне, как будут действовать и чем жертвовать, иначе может оказатся слишком поздно. Но планы имеют свойство менятся на месте, а у главных героев, как всегда, есть свое мнение...

Предыстория:

"Уолтер, врубай!"

Кольцо врат сразу начало крутится, раскодируя шевроны один за другим. "...Четвертый, пятый, - считал про себя подполковник Кэмерон Митчелл, - шестой, седь... Стоп. Где седьмой?". Врата внезапно остановлись, будто вырубили электричество.

- Уолтер? - полувопросительно-полунедовольно повернулся Кэмерон к диспетчерской. Неполадки с вратами - это всегда к проблемам. Или к безделью. А как известно всем на зоне 52, единственное что подполковник Митчелл не умел, так это одыхать. - Ну что там?

- Я не понимаю, - пожал плечами главный диспетчер, - подполковник Картер, поднимитесь, помогите пожалуйста с диагностикой.

Через пару часов генерал Лэндри созвал всех главных специалистов по вратам в кабинете переговоров.

- Ну, - обвел он всех взглядом, - что вы можете сказать по поводу сегодняшнего инцедента?

- Генерал Лэндри, сэр, - доктор Ли как всегда был рад отметиться. - Диагностика системы врат не показала никаких тревожных результатов, мы успешно связались с несколькими мирами и нашими внеземными базами. Проблема не с нашей стороны, сэр.

- Это я уже понял, и рад, что оказался прав. - Хэнк вздохнул все же свободнее. - Подполковник Картер, что скажете вы?

- Ну, после проведенных анализов, я могу сказать что проблема с подкльючением ни что иное как блокировка с той стороны.

- Умышленная, - кивниул Лэндри.

- Конечно, сэр. Это просто способ защиты, причем намного совершнее нашего щита, и даже атлантического. - отрапортовала Саманта хорощо поставленным голосом. - Он не просто блокирует выход из врат, а не дает с ними соединится. Я даже не удивлюсь, если окажется что люди той планеты блокируют планеты выборочно, и могут сказать кто с ним хотел связаться.

- Хорошо. Я должен связаться с начальством и доложить ситуацию, - поднялся генерал. - Что вы рекомендуете в дальнейшем предпренять в отношении П-Икс-369?

- Ничего, сэр.

Генерал Лэндри ожидал пояснений.

- Такого рода защита является и предупреждением, - продолжала Сэм, умело скрывая легкое раздражение. Военные ее окружения – отважные, храбрые и в большинстве своем прекрасные люди, но иногда так медленно думают!, - я не думаю что нам будут рады, если мы взломаем их блокировку...

- А это возможно? - полюбопытствовал генерал.

- Теоретически, да, - вставил доктор Ли.

- ... и еще – цивилизация, у которой такая высокотехнологическая защита, не может быть безоружна. Я рекомендую, - продолжала подполковник Картер более официальным тоном, - отнести П-Икс-369 к списку временно недосягаемых планет.

На том и порешили. Наблюдательный совет, как ни старанно, согласился с их решением, памятуя о репликаторах на Прометее.

ГЛАВА 1. «Червоточина из вне»

На зоне 52 все было тихо. То есть тихо только относитльно этого места: врата открывались и закрывались отправляя команды на задания и принимая их обратно, солдаты бежали по коридорам, хотя им уже сообщили что тревога ложная - вот они и бежали обратно в столовую.

Позавчера все команды, с ЗВ-1 по ЗВ-24 наконец-то скромно отпраздновали победу над орай на одной из внеземных баз, и с тех пор подполковник Митчелл и генерал О"Нилл негодовали: они заболели, и доктор Лэм их не выпускала из горного комплекса. Она настаивала на постельном режиме обоих, мотивируя тем, что им все равно нужен отдых, и она их не выпустит, пока не будет уверенна это это банальная, земная болезнь. И если в отношении Митчелла добровольно-принудительный отдых оправдывал себя, так как Кэмерон не брал отпуска уже второй год, то что касается генерала О'Нилла, он думал что это личная месть ему - он не сказал юной Кэролайн Лэм что устроил ее на работу к своему незадачливому папаше, который еще давным-давно бросил их с мамой ради работы. Он пробовал убедить Кэролайн что он уже поправился, но та настаивала на продолжении лечения на базе. На случай, если это все таки внеземная зараза. Если он отсюда выйдет, то, подумать только, может заразить всю планету!

О'Нилл даже пробовал поговорить с генералом Лэндри, но тот то ли осторожничал, то ли просто хотел сделать приятное дочери, но согласился с Кэролайн.

А может, оно и к лучшему – временами ему очень не хватало своей команды, а просто заскочить в Шайен и провести здесь денек-другой генерал, понятное дело, не мог.

Новый день, как известно, несет новые заботы. Сегодня больше всего повезло подполковнику Картер и доктору МакКею – после того, как страны, которые принимали участие в Наблюдательноим Совете попросили – точнее вынудили – ВВС США включить в программу Звездных Врат по команде из каждой страны (благо теперь серьезных врагов, способных уничтожить или поработить Землю на расстоянии галактики-другой не наблюдалось), главным специалистам по вратам поручили настройку адресов новых планет. Новоприбывшие комманды хотели сами находить новые цивилизации, устанавливать контакты и торговые отношения, а не развивать уже налаженные. Рассуждать о том, хотят ли члены новых ЗВ-комманд хвастятся собственными достижениями, или просто не желают, чтобы их упрекали в том, что пришли на всем готовом, не входило в обязанности Саманты Картер, поэтому она просто занималась своей работой. Что было несколько затруднительно в компании Родни МакКея. После того, как тот нашел себе подругу, он больше не приставал с дурацкими комплиментами, за то по прежнему отвлекал комментариями о том, что он умнее, и росказнями о своем героизме в галактике Пегас. Конечно, дело шло быстрее в комманде, но подполковник Картер совсем не была уверенна в том, что из-за этого стоит терпеть болтовню Родни. Несколько остальных ученых с Атлантиды, во главе с Зеленкой, молча пытались быть полезными.

Остальные члены ЗВ-1 доедали желе в столовой, расспрашивая подполковника Шепарда, доктора Келлер, Ронана, и остальных об их битвах с рейфами в галактике Пегас. Ронан и Тилк подчеркнуто нейтрально обходилсь друг и другом. Потом разговор перешел на более обыденные темы – Шепард рассказавал Митчеллу, которого наконец выпустили из лазарета, про особенности полета на джамперах, Тилк и Тейла обсуждали какую-то методику тренировок, а Ронан, который поначалу внимательно их слушал, стал делать замечани. Даже доктор Лэм пришла послушать лекцию о физиологии рейфов от докторов Келлер и Беккет, а Джексона интересовали, как всегда, хотя бы принципы их социальной организации, раз темы из отдела антропологии или археологии отпадали. Вала, которая поначалу не знала куда себя пристроить, быстро оценила симпатичную мордашку Шепарда, и села напротив него, рядом с Митчеллом.

- Так, вы говорите, рейфы, до взросления, питаются обычными продуктами? – доктор Лэм была крайне удивлена этим фактом. – То есть, изначально они все же больше похожи на людей?

- Да. Мы полагаем, жуки вписали свое ДНК в генетический материял уже взрослых людей, поэтому мутировавшее ДНК сильнее проявляется, когда у обычных детей начинается пубертатный период...

Внезапная сирена прервала все разговоры разом. Это могло означать только одно – внеплановая активация врат. Обе команды кинулись в диспетчерскую.

Уолтер и Саманта переглянулись – команды ЗВ были в курсе внеплановых работ, и все получили инструкции временно возвращатся на внеземные базы. Родни, который не отличался особым доверием к земному металлическому щиту после силового атлантийского, решил было его усовершенствовать, но вот – не успел. Он тихонько подошел к столу Картер, волоча за собой связку проводов, и с надеждой спросил:

- Мы кого-то ждем?

Саманта покачала головой одновременно с Уолтером, главным диспетчером. Из своего кабинета выскочил генерал Лэндри.

- Подполковник, мы получили чей-нибудь код?

- Нет, сэр.

- Тогда активируйте щит.

- Нельзя, - удивил всех МакКей.

- Почему? – обернулись несколько человек. Картер и генерал лишь непонимающе на него уставлилсь.

- Я его только что отключил, - растерянно поднял он вверх руку с проводами.

- Что случилось? Кто идет? – вошла компания из столовой.

- Не знаем, - Картер уже вовсю стучала по клавишам.

- Подполковник Картер, попробуйте аварийное выключение, - наконец собрался Лэндри. Еще бы – внеплановые активации не случались уже давно. Помимо того – обычно они не предвещают ничего хорошего.

- Уже делаем, генерал, - отозвался МакКей, садясь за крайним компьютером.

- Не получается, сэр.

Внезапно врата дезактивировались.

- Получилось же? – обрадовался Митчелл.

- Это не я! – в один голос заявили Саманта, Родни и Уолтер.

- Так! – генерал Лэндри потерял терпение. – Подполковник Картер, доктор МакКей, настройку новых адресов закончите после полной диагностики и анализа системы врат! Жду результаты у себя в кабинете через три часа. Солдатов из комнаты врат в карантин немедленно, мы не можем быть уверенны, что ничто к нам не проникло, - обратился он к дежурному, который тут же пошел в лазарет, - саму комнату сканировать, изучить записи с камер видеонаблюдения. До получения всех результатов анализов, никто не покидает базу. Остальные свободны, - кивнул он толпе с Шепардом и Митчеллом во главе, и чуть было не хлопнул дверью,уходя к себе в кабинет. Ну что за день! Сенат хочет урезать финансирование программы, Китай требует включить в основной состав базы три команды вместо одной, русские опять запели «если бы не мы...» с целью выбить себе побольше прав на добытые внеземные технологии, а теперь еще и это!

- Нервы, - бросил Шепард.

- Плохое настроение, - фыркнула Вала, рассматривая Джона исподтишка.

- Ответственность, - вздохнул Дэниел.

Результаты анализов и оказались успокаивающими. Поскольку не было выявлено ничего угрожающего, карантин сняли. За то результаты диангостики не могли не насторожить. В тот же день специалисты по технологии звездных врат сообщили генералу, что с самими вратами все в порядке, но остаточная эннергия соединения была слишком необычна, чтобы это проигнорировать.

Доктор Родни МакКей отстаивал теорию о червоточине, которая прошла слишком близко от красной звезды, покольку параметры эннергии соответствовали этой теории, но подполковник Саманта Картер думала, что с ними пытались связатся из другой галактики – такие же показания приборов они получили, когла генерал О'Нилл в первый раз возвращался от азгардов, из галактики Аида. Да и при входящих из Атлантиды приборы давали давали почти такие же показания, с той лишь разницей, что были слишком короткими, чтобы суметь их полностью изучить, и утверждать что-то наверняка. Вчерашня же червоточина длилась несколько секунд, что позволило приборам измерить больше параметров соединения.

Ицидент отошел на второй план, пока ученые, общими усилиями, заканчивали настройку новых адресов, а генерал Лэндри подумывал куда определить прибывших с Алантидой, и чертыхался про себя что это поручили именно ему. С другой стороны, ему было приятно что ему настолько доверяют.

Внезапная сирена вызвала у генерала стойкое дежа-вю. «Опя-я-ять!», подумал он, войдя в диспетчерскую.

- Сержант Харрис, что на этот раз? – спросил он, подойля поближе.

- То же самое, что вчера сэр, - отрапортовал Уолтер, что-то одновремено делая на компьютере. – Это даже с той самой планеты!

- Вы уверены? - поднял брови генерал.

- Да, сэр, - подошла Саманта. – Вчера я включила в программу врат опознавание точки соединения по остаточной эннергии предыдущего контакта. Я уверенна, что червоточина с той же планеты, что и вчера.

- Сэр, мы получаем данные, - повернулся к нему Уолтер.

- Принять на изолированном накопителе, вывести на экран, - на автомате выдал генерал стандартные приказы для такого рода проишествии.

Уолтер что-то нажал, и на мониторах появилась картинка с знаками.

- Позовите Джексона сюда, - скомандовал генерал, вглядываясь в незнакомые письмена, которые не выглядели столь уж незнакомыми.

Дэниел Джексон вошел, и вглянулся в монитор, переведя дыхание.

- Это, по моему, производной от древне-греческого, - подтвердил он догадку генерала.

- Можете перевести?

- Без подготовки – только примерно, сэр.

Хэнк кивнул ему.

- Ну-у-у... они сообщают, что они, или он – мирные исследователи, - Джэксон усмехнулся про себя, ведь именно такую формулировку использовали они сами, хотя «мирными» их визиты можно было назвать только через раз, да и то в лучшие времена. - Просят принять посланника через несколько минут.

Лэндри задумался на несколько секунд.

- Готовность первой степени! – наклонился он к микрофону, отдавая приказ солдатам из комнаты врат. – Джексон, пусть приходят, - выпрямился он.

Дэниел наклонился, и быстро нарисовал почти такие же символы на планшете. «Надеюсь, они поймут древнегреческий», пробормотал он.

Уолтер Харрис передал каракули Дэниела, и уставлся в мерцающий горизонт событий врат. Все ожидали в напряжении, и даже Джек Онилл, который ходил по базе и чихал на всех (в прямом и переносном смысле), проникся, едва вошев.

- Дэниел, что к черту здесь происходит? – подошел Джек к археологу.

- К нам напросились в гости, ждем.

Наконец-то через врата кто-то прошел. Фигура темной накидке стояла рядом с вратами пока те не погасли, потом медленно двинулась вниз и сняла капишон, ступив на пол. Генерал, Картер, Джексон, и даже Онилл спускались в комнату врат и воши туда вместе с Митчеллом, который как раз шел к генералу просится на задания, по случаю выздоровления.

Молодая женщина неподвижно стояла у подножия трапа, и медленно оглядела солдат, которые держали ее на мушке. Пототм посмотрела на только что вошедших. Как только они остановились перед ней, она прижала правый кулак к сердцу, поклонилась, и что-то торжественно произнесла на незнакомом, музыкальном языке с изрядной долей шипящих, которые его не портили, а наоборот, воспринимались как пряная приправа к блюду. По всей вероятности, это было приветствие, по этому генерал тоже немногословно к ней обратился, справедливо больше надеясь на доброжелательный тон, чем на то, что его поймут. Потом повернулся к их лучшему специалисту по первым контактам:

- Джексон, вы что-нибудь поняли?

- Нет, сэр.

- Но вы ведь ответили на послание?

- Я ответил письменно. Это другое. Мы например не могли разговаривать на древне-египетском до путешествия на Абидос, хотя превосходно понимали написанные йероглифы. Произношение могло сильно изменится, в отличии от графических знаков...

Генерал вернулся обратно к девушке, которая внимательно их слушала. Она указала на себя, и произнесла: «София». Потом вопросительно посмотрела на людей перед собой. Первым, как всегда в таких ситуациях, среагировал Джексон. Он сделал шаг вперед, и представился. Остальные последовали его примеру. Гостья внимателно осмотрела каждого, потом опять уставилась на Дэниела. «Ооо, прекрасно! – подумалось Ониллу, - еще одна невеста на голову Дэниела!»

Митчелл расматривал гостью: брюнетка среднего роста, темные глаза с пытливым взглядом и широкая серая накидка покрывала одежду посветлее, видневшуюся там и сям при движениях. Кэмерон даже подумал, что она ничего так, хорошенькая. Тут гостья улыбнулась, и он поперхнулся: « Она очень даже ничего!». София бросила на него взгляд, будто услышала его мысли, а Митчелл испугался, что так оно и было.

Джек заметил эпизод, и подумал, что пожалуй он погорячился с выводами насчет невесты для Дэниела - если в за дело возьмется Кэм, тогда безполезно гадать, что же будет. А еще неизвестно, что этой Мудрой надо на Земле. В ощем, поводов за ней приглядывать достаточно и без увлеченности своего непризнанного сына, буде таковая случится. С потенциальными союзниками всегда так. Взять к примеру тех же Ток'ра – вроде и пользу приносили, но и сколько хлопот! Ей Богу, с гоаулдами было если не легче, то хотя бы понятнее – или ты их, или они тебя.

- Джексон, попытайтесь ей объяснить, зачем вы ее ведете в лазарет, а я пойду докладывать о ней наверх. Через час совещание у меня в кабинете.

Все двинулись к выходу, кроме археолога с гостьей, которая озадаченно смотрела им вслед.

- Софья, - начал он, не будучи уверенным что правльно произнес ее имя.

Она повернулась к нему с легкой улыбкой.

- София.

Генерал Онилл, человек действия, собирался с чистой совестью улизнуть поспать. Он ненавидел бумажную работу, а первые попытки объяснится с человеком, который непонятно на каком языке лопочет, не сильно от этого отличалось. Словно в подтверждение, Дэниел вытащил блокнот, и что-то быстро в нем выводил. София внимательно следила за его рукой. Дэниел не мог судить, насколько она поняла, но ее жест рукой мог значать только одно: «Идемте!» Он пошел вперед, чтобы показать дорогу, но девушка поравнялась с ним, и до самого лазарета смотрела под ноги.

Доктор Лэм уже обо всем знала, и немного нервничала. Ей еще никогда не приходилось заниматся «первыми контактами»: все ее пациенты были или обычными землянами, или пришельцами, которые знали чего ожидать. А иногда вообще пленниками, с которыми не церемонились. Остальные медицинские работники зоны 52 ее быстро приняли, едва увидев в действии, да и работая на военных, на минус двадцать восьмом уровне горы Шайен, другого ожидать не приходилось – личные мнения и предпочтения оставлялись на уровне земли, высоко над головой. Военных интересовало лишь то, насколько персонал справлялся со своими обязанностями. Но Кэролайн Лэм, хоть и показала себя с превосходным специалистом, все равно видела в глазах других работников, что ей никогда не занять место бывшего доктора – Джаннет Фрейзер. Особенно в такие моменты, когда она не могла оперется ни на свой знания, ни на личный опыт. Оставалось надеятся, что инопланетянка попалась понятливая, и по крайней мере не испугается ее аппаратов.

Дэниел и гостья вошли. Он стал что-то быстро писать, девушка взглянула, и видимо выразила согласие – так можно было интерпретировать ее несколько шагов в сторону докторши. София выжидательно остановилась в каком-то метре от девушки в халате. Потом уствилась на Дениела, но тот не понял, чего она хочет – ей ведь объяснили, что ведут на медицинское исследование. Она повернулась обратно к девушке, указала на себя, и представилась. Кэролайн последовала ее примеру. Девушки улыбнулись друг другу – они поладят.

Зато Джексон чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу, усаживаясь на кушетку ближе к двери.

- Докатились, нас учат манерам на собственной базе! – озвучили его мысль у дверей. Археолог обернулся на голос Кэмерона, который прислонился к косяку двери. Он наблюдал за тем, как София села на стул, не сводя глаз с докторши.

Кэролайн деловито, хотя и с затаенной опаской приблизилась к Софии со шприцом – неизвестно, как та отреагирует на острые предметы. Она и вправду отодвинулась, и обратилась к Джексоны с вопросом, судя по тону. Он протянул чистый лист и карандаш, но у Митчелла уже было свое мнение:

- Кэролайн, возьмите сначала кровь у меня. По моему, она простоне понимает, что вы хотите сделать.

Дэниел с легким изумлением поднял взгляд с исписанного листка, и коротко сообщил:

- Он прав.

Доктор Лэм пожала плечами, и взяла кровь у Митчелла. София внимательно за ней следила. Когда Кэролайн взяла новый шприц в руки, гостья уже с готовностью протянула ей руку.

«Думаю, дальше проблем не будет» облегченно подумала Кэролайн.


End file.
